The Bucket List
by rhia xo
Summary: When best friends, Miley and Oliver find a list of things to do before Miley dies - that she wrote when she was seventeen, they decide to take the summer to complete the list. But what will they face along the way of this exciting adventure?
1. The List

**i am alive !!**

**just secretly been working on this story, amongst others. i've had a much needed break from fanfiction - and now im back! for real this time, i can now officially gurantee a update at least once a week. i know i say that all the time, but now i feel like i can finally write again. i've been having a huge writers block, especially for 'you belong with me' - which im still a bit cautious to start writing for again. if you have any ideas for that story, dont hesitate to pm me - i would love some help and ideas atm!**

**i am extremely sorry if your a fan of my other stories, because of the lack of updates - but i've just been ignoring any emails from fanfiction, so im not even up to date with the stories i read - but hopefully i can get back into my old writing/reading routine!**

**looking forward to hearing from you guys again, so review and let me know what you think of this new story!**

**ps. the title is not taken from the movie, it is an actual phrase that i wanted to use. xx**

**

* * *

**

**The Bucket List**

"Remind me again why I'm here." Oliver groaned, throwing his body onto Miley's couch, lifelessly.

"Because, my apartment is an absolute mess." Twenty five year old Miley Stewart complained, walking out of her room with a black bag.

"And it's taken you a year to figure that out?" Oliver raised his eyebrows.

Miley ignored his sarcastic comment, and then sat herself on his lap. "Anyway because your my bestest friend ever, your here to help me go through my old stuff, and help me get rid of half of this junk – I mean I have things dating back to when we were in high school."

"High school? Jees, that was a long time ago." Oliver told her, shifting his legs so Miley got up. "What kind of stuff have you got?" He asked as he followed her into her spare bedroom.

"All kinds of stuff." She grinned then opened the white closest door to reveal five big boxes at the bottom. She lifted them onto her bed, and then began fishing through the first one. "Oh my god – Alex Jones, freshman year."

"Oh because he was such a stud." Oliver smirked then swiped the photo out of Miley's hands. "Oh god – this is bad. Miles' you were like the prettiest girl in our class, how did you honestly end up with him?"

"Hey, he was cute!" Miley defended. "And thanks – but I thought you always thought Jennifer was the prettiest girl you had ever seen?"

"That was then, looking back – it was totally you. I feel honoured that I had the hottest best friend in high school." He laughed.

Miley looked over to him, and then smiled. They truly were best friends. From kindergarten, all the way through to high school. They had each other's backs, told each other everything – they had such an amazing bond. A bond that survived the missing years of college, where Miley went off to become a drama teacher and Oliver stayed in Malibu studying sports.

Now they both worked at Sea View High, Miley teaching English, and Oliver being basketball coach and physical education teacher.

"Oh wow, look at these." Miley gasped, pulling out a group of photos of her and Oliver when they were in high school. "Aw look at us Ol'- we look so young."

"I was one hot kid." Oliver grinned. "Isn't it funny how we've stayed friends all this time – I mean half the people we know live across the country, yet were still together?"

Miley shifted closer, and let her head fall on Oliver's shoulders. "Because were best friends Oliver. Remember we pinkie swore we'd be best friends forever? That night – 8th grade was it?"

"Oh yeah –I remember. Well I'm glad – I can't imagine my life without you honestly Miles'." He told her sincerely, kissing her head. He let his eyes slide off to the box beside him, where he gasped. "No way, no way – this can't be.."

"What?" Miley asked, lifting her head up, and watching him grab a big envelope from the box. "What is it?"

"Remember on your birthday night, we were sitting on the balcony of your room, and we saw that shooting star?" Oliver asked, not taking his eyes off the envelope in front of him.

"Yeah.. You wished for an A in the Algebra test, and I wished for a date with Harrison Tanner – which we both got.." Miley said slowly.

"Yeah, but remember then we were talking about wishes and dreams, and you decided to write a list of things you wanted to do before you die?" Oliver reminded her, then lifted up the envelope that neatly had printed on top, 'Miley Stewarts List of Things to Do before I Die.'

Miley's eyes widened, then snatched the large brown envelope off Oliver and tore it open, opening up the white sheet of paper. "Oh my god – remember this! I can't believe I kept it all this time!"

"I can't believe you haven't been out doing this stuff." Oliver shook his head.

"Me? Remember you signed this to promise me you'd attempt everything with me – remember Mr. Oken?" Miley raised her eyebrows, then started scanning the page. "I will, climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower, swim with dolphins, go skinny dipping, watch the sun rise with the person I love, get a tattoo, bury a time capsule, wow – throw a dart onto a map and visit wherever it lands."

"Sounds fun." Oliver shrugged. "So what's keeping us from doing this stuff?"

"I don't know, I mean-"

"Okay good, nothing." He cut her off sharply. "I say we complete this list Miley – I promised you I would help you, school is ending soon so that means were off work forever, come on – we could spend the whole summer trying to do this list!

"Really? You would take off a whole summer to help me complete some stupid list I made when I was seventeen?" Miley asked.

"I'd take a whole summer to help you any day Miley, you know that. And besides, it'll be fun – look at all the other crap you've got on here, get something named after you, ride a gondola in Venice, plant a tree, fall in love – hold on, plant a tree – are you freaking serious? Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know – it would be fun I guess." Miley shrugged.

"Not the world I would have used, but whatever. Anyway, are you in?" He asked, throwing his hand out, waiting for her to reply.

Miley stared down at his open hand, and then back at his eager, happy face. She smiled back at him, then threw her hand onto his. "I'm in."

**..HM**

Miley handed over a hot mug of hot chocolate to Oliver, as she joined him on the sofa later that night. "So it's just going to be us two this summer?" She asked him, then took a sip out of her own mug.

"Miley' it's just us two all year round – were not exactly the social butterflies of this town." He reminded her.

"Hey, you make us sound like dorks. We go out – like sometimes, and come on Lilly comes home a lot, we see her – we got out for dinner all the time-"

"That's because neither of us can cook." Oliver smirked. "Which by the way, I think we need to cut the dinners down – I'm only on a teacher's salary remember."

Miley laughed. "Were going to have to start organizing everything then, you know like booking flights, trips – stuff like that. Which one should we do first?"

"Well, I was thinking earlier – we could bury a time capsule? I mean you've got tons of stuff from high school, that we could just put in a box and bury down the park or something? I mean you wanted to get rid of a few stuff anyway?" Oliver suggested.

Miley thought about it for a while, before nodding enthusiastically. "You know what – that's a great idea, we can do it tomorrow? Then tomorrow night we can discuss flights and stuff, right?"

"And so the fun begins.."

* * *

** i didnt want to do much with the first chapter, so dont worry - improvement is coming shortly.**

**review!**

**xx**


	2. And so it begins

**hey..  
its been a long long long time since i've been on here. so i think everyones just forgot about me and my stories.  
i am very sorry, but its been the summer - so the last thing on my mind has been this site if im being honest. i lost my inspiration to write, i just stopped coming on here.  
and i know in the last chapter i guaranteed i'd be back - which i shouldnt have, and thats why im not doing that this time.  
i will be updating, slowly - maybe quickly im not sure yet. im liking this story more than my others at the moment though so this will probably get the most updates, but i did start writing the next chapter for 'love story' last night.  
'where i belong' - i will start tomorrow maybe.  
i am very slowly trying to get back into my writing routine so please be paitent as i try my best;-)**

i hope you are all still following my stories, i guess most of you will want to reread the first chapter to get back into the feel of things, thats what i did.

**i hope you all enjoy, its not much but its a start oxo**

**rhia.**

* * *

**Chapter Two – And so it begins..**

Miley's eyes slowly fluttered opened, the bright light coming from her large patio doors, waking her up. She yawned, and then stretched her arms, her fist catching Oliver in the face.

"Oh, you did not just punch me." He murmured.

Miley laughed, sitting up on her couch. "I didn't realize we fell asleep on here.." She noted, looking around the room. "I guess I'll start on breakfast – the usual?"

"Yes please." Oliver muttered, pulling the blanket closer to him, then turning his body away from Miley.

"I'll wake you up in half an hour."

"Thank you."

**thebucketlist**

"So, what's the plan for today?" Miley asked, as she took a bite out of her pancake.

"Well, we can start by sorting out the stuff you want to put into this time capsule, and then we can find a box – and just bury it somewhere."

"I want to bury it somewhere sentimental.." Miley told Oliver, her voice fading away as she thought about it carefully.

"Okay – somewhere we could break into would also be fun.." Oliver added.

Miley shot him a disappointed look, then shook her head. "How about, the high school football field? I mean that's sentimental – I spent most of my years cheerleading on that field – and you have the keys!" Miley said excitedly.

"Okay – not a bad idea.." Oliver pushed his empty plate forward. "Thanks for the breakfast – I'll go get changed and pick you up in an hour?" He offered.

"Typical you – leaving as soon as the real work starts." Miley laughed.

"One hour it is." He winked, then grabbed his keys and walked out.

Miley cleared up her plates, then returned to her spare bedroom where the boxes were left from the previous night. She emptied the cardboard box onto the bed, and fished through the items, sorting them into piles.

She had decided to put a few pictures of her and Oliver, some with Lilly, her other friends and the cheer squad. She fished through a few more boxes, until she found a pink card.

She felt a tear begin to fall down her face, as she opened the card.

_To Miley,_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Don't worry, Thomas didn't deserve an amazing girl like you – you're much better off without him. I love you, best friend._

_Love Oliver._

_x_

Miley read the words carefully, letting her mind travel back to the day before Valentine's day – she had just broken up with her boyfriend, Thomas – he had been her everything, she was completely in love with him and was devastated when they broke up. But Oliver had been right there for her. He was there immediately after – he cuddled with her, shared her ice cream, watched movies – helped her fall to sleep, took her mind of things, kept her active. He did everything he could for her, to make her happy. Including being her Valentine.

She placed the card gently at the top of the box, and then sealed the lid on tightly. She smiled, she was closing the box on her past – and burying her memories for someone else to open and explore one day.

**thebucketlist**

"I thought you had the keys." Miley stated, as she stared at the tall gate in front of her. "No wait, I know for fact you have the keys."

"I thought it would be more fun if we climbed over." Oliver shrugged, smirking.

"Why, why would you think that? Are you honestly that stupid to think I would have more fun climbing this gate, than simply using the keys to walk through it?" Miley exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I thought. Or maybe I thought it would be more fun for me to watch you attempt to climb it." Oliver laughed, then held his hands out. "Come on – up you go."

Miley scowled, defeated. She slid the box underneath the gap of the gate, and then stepped onto Oliver's open hands, pressing her weight onto them. She grabbed onto the gate, struggling but still managed to get a grip and climbed over – her body flying over the metal gate.

Oliver was hysterical laughing at her thin body sprawled out on the floor on the other side. "Come on – that was definitely more fun!"

"I hate you." Miley muttered.

"I know you love me." Oliver grinned, as he climbed over effortlessly.

"I know you know that." She shook her head, then picked up her box and headed over to the corner of the field. Once she was happy with the place, Oliver began digging a whole big enough for the bright pink box.

"I can't believe were already completing the first thing on my list." Miley said excitedly, as she lay back in the sun.

"You mean, I am – I'm doing all the digging." Oliver moaned.

"Hey – I climbed the damn gate, I've done my work for the day." Miley answered back, throwing her arms behind her head.

"Remember our high school games on this field?" Oliver grinned. "Me leading the team to victory." He said proudly. "And you leading the cheerleaders – in those tight outfits."

"Ew, teenage boy moment." Miley laughed.

"Hey, you may be my best friend Miley but even I have to admit you looked incredibly hot in that outfit – have you still got it?" Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"I actually have – I'll have to treat you to it one day." She winked.

"Okay, that's given me hope." Oliver smirked. "It seems like a whole different life – our school days, it's so weird. I wonder what everyone's doing.." Once Oliver was happy with the hole, he dropped the box into it, then started dropping the dirt back onto it.

"Wait – I need a photo of us, I'm going to start an album for this list!" Miley exclaimed, grabbing her camera out, and holding it at arms lengths as she and Oliver posed – Oliver holding the shovel up as a weapon.

She clicked the button and the memory was captured.

"You ready to get out of this place, I'm here enough on the weekdays I don't really want to spend my whole weekend here." Oliver told her.

"Sure – we can go grab a coffee?" Miley suggested, grabbing her bag.

"Sounds good to me, how about we open the gate this time?" Oliver winked, pulling the key out his pocket.

"Oliver!" Miley shouted, hitting him with his bag. "I hate you."

"You know I love you too."

**thebucketlist**

"Oh by the way – I totally forgot to tell you – their organising a high school reunion next month." Miley announced, she the waitress placed two coffees on the table.

"No way – it hasn't even been that long since we graduated." Oliver groaned.

"I know right – it hasn't even been like ten years has it?" Miley pondered. "It's been like seven – anyway they were talking about it in the teachers' lounge on Friday, how they wanted to make more reunions – closer together, so students are remaining close and keeping in contact. Thoughtful of them."

"I have a feeling this is going to be like prom all over again." Oliver sighed.

"Well, at least we get to go with each other again." Miley smiled. "And we can have each other's back at this thing – and Lily's. I mean people are bound to have gotten more stuck up over the years – like Amber and Ashley, god I hate those girls. How am I going to face them now?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, taking a sip out of his drink.

"Well I'm a high school teacher – and their probably as rich and horrible as ever."

"And probably as annoying as ever – forget them Miles'."

"Yeah I guess. So anyway, summer is nearly a month away – so I figured how about we go straight to Europe? A lot of my list to for things to be done there." Miley told him, as she counted things on her fingers.

"Sounds good to me, a summer in Europe." Oliver nodded, satisfied. "And also, you can swim with dolphins here in Malibu? There's that water park that does it – so how about we head over there this weekend?"

"Really?" Miley's eyes brightened. "That sounds great Oliver – thanks again, for all of this."

"It's really nothing Miles' – you know I'd do anything for you." He gave her a small smile. He sighed inside, as he watched her take a sip of her coffee. She was truly beautiful – he'd thought that for as long as he could remember. Her face was perfect, her skin glowed and her blue eyes glittered as she smiled. That smile got him every time. He shook the thoughts out of his head.

She was his best friend, his favourite person in the whole world, yet he thought about her like this daily. Was that wrong?

* * *

**review to let me know i wasnt wrong in making a come back!!**

**x**


End file.
